Terra-Xehanort
Terra-Xehanort, auch Xehanort und Ansem genannt, ist das Ergebnis von Meister Xehanorts Herz, dass er in Terras Körper transformierte und der menschlichen Form von Ansem und Xemnas. Aussehen Terra-Xehanorts Aussehen ist identisch mit dem von Terra, abgesehen davon, dass er jetzt silbernem Haar, gelbe Augen und spitzen Ohren hat. Er hat auch eine bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit mit dem Erscheinungsbild von Meister Xehanort in seiner Jugend und einige seiner körperlichen Merkmale werden später auf Ansem und Xemnas übertragen. Als Schüler von Ansem der Weise trägt Terra-Xehanort einen weißen Laborkittel, der teilweise mit einem Reißverschluss versehen ist und nach unten zu mit ziemlich weiten Ärmeln. Der Laborkittel hat auch Taschen ungefähr dort, wo sich seine Hüften befinden. Er trägt dazu schwarze Stiefel, die mit denen von Ansem, Xemnas und den Mitgliedern der Organisation XIII identisch sind, mit einem weiß/silbernen Rand und einer Einkerbung an den Seiten. Unter seinem Laborkittel trägt Terra-Xehanort eine graue Weste über einem weißen Hemd mit Kragen und eine lavendel-farbige Krawatte um den Hals. Während dieser Zeit sind seine Haare lang und zwei Pony Strähnen umrahmen sein Gesicht. Der Farbton seiner Augen veränderte sich zudem von gelb nach braun und sein Haar ist weißer bzw. heller geworden. Sein Haar ist so frisiert, dass sich nach hinten zu drei stachelige Haarsträhnen befinden, eine oben auf seinem Kopf und eine auf beiden Seiten, knapp über seinen Ohren. Persönlichkeit Nach seiner "Geburt" in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep scheint Terra-Xehanort zunächst die Persönlichkeit von Meister Xehanort bewahrt zu haben, einschließlich seines Wissens über die Dunkelheit und ist somit eine bloß jüngere Inkarnation des älteren Schlüsselschwertmeisters. Der einzige Unterschied ist die gelegentliche Einmischung von Terra, die gezeigt wird, wenn Terra-Xehanort Aqua kurz fragt, wer er ist und wenn er während des anschließenden Kampfes mit ihr kurz zum Stillstand gezwungen wird. Kurz nachdem Terra-Xehanort vom Verweilender Wille besiegt wurde und einige seiner Erinnerungen verliert, landet er in Radiant Garden und er beginnt, seine Existenz in Frage zu stellen, als er auf Aqua trifft und er versucht sie zu würgen. Ab dem Zeitpunkt als er von Braig, Dilan und Ansem gefunden wird, hat er alle seine Erinnerungen vollständig verloren—mit Ausnahme des Namens "Xehanort", obwohl Braig irgendwann andeutet, dass die Amnesie eine bloße List von ihm ist. Als einer von Ansems Schülern scheint Terra-Xehanort eine sehr professionelle und sachliche Haltung zu haben, die sich in seiner Entschlossenheit in seinen Studien zeigt. Er schien wegen Braig leicht verärgert zu sein und zeigt sich ebenso interessiert an der Dunkelheit der Herzen wie an seiner ursprünglichen Inkarnation. Terra-Xehanort schien frustriert zu sein, als Ansem ihm verbot, seine Studien und Experimente am Herzen fortzusetzen und er schließlich seinem Meister widersprach. Wenn Ansem der Weise mit Xemnas spricht, bezeichnet er Terra-Xehanort als "töricht" und dass jede seiner Welten "ein Reich der Unwissenheit sein würde". Möglicherweise von Terras Jugend beeinflusst, kann er dreist und direkt bei der Durchsetzung seiner eigenen Pläne sein; Anstatt dem Plan von Meister Xehanort zu folgen, die Organisation und die Wächter in Konflikt zu bringen, versuchte er, ihre Herzen zu entfernen. Ein Überraschungsangriff vom verweilenden Wille und später von Sora schien ihn jedoch wieder an seinen Platz zu bringen. Bericht *Siehe Berichte Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' thumb|right|Terra-Xehanort ist verwirrt... Um seinen gealterten, sterbenden Körper zu ersetzen und den zweiten Schlüsselschwertkrieg zu überleben, bringt Meister Xehanort Terra dazu, sich von der Dunkelheit verführen zu lassen, was ihm schließlich gelingt, als es auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof zu einem Kampf zwischen ihm und dem jungen Terra kommt und er anschließend von Terra besiegt wird. Als Xehanort dann sieht, dass sein Plan zur Erschaffung der χ-Klinge scheinbar gelingt, richtet er sein Schlüsselschwert Namenlose Klinge auf sich selbst und befreit sein Herz. Er transformiert dieses geradewegs in Terras Körper, dessen Dunkelheit zu groß war, als dass er den Versuch der Übernahme hätte abwehren können, wodurch "Terra-Xehanort" entsteht. Als Terra-Xehanort dann versucht, den Schauplatz zu verlassen, belebt Terras Zorn seine frühere Rüstung als den Verweilender Wille, erzeugt dabei eine Barriere, die Xehanort aufhält und daraufhin Terra-Xehanort angreift und ihn in einem harten Kampf bezwingt. thumb|left|...und bekämpft die Rüstung Terras'. Währenddessen es in der Schlucht zu einer Konfrontation zwischen Aqua und Ventus gegen Vanitas kommt. Es gelingt den Beiden, Vanitas zu besiegen und die χ-Klinge zu zerstören, wodurch ein gewaltiger Lichtsturm entsteht, der Terra-Xehanort geradewegs nach Radiant Garden führt. Inzwischen beginnt Terras Körper, sich gegen das fremde Herz zu wehren und Xehanorts Herz hat Schwierigkeiten, den Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dies äußert sich in einem teilweisen Persönlichkeitsverlust, da Terra-Xehanort nicht genau weiß, wer er ist. Währenddessen bringt Aqua Ventus in des zerstörte Land des Aufbruchs und versiegelt es. Als sie das neu erschaffene Schloss des Entfallens verlässt, ruft Terra sie in Gedanken und bittet sie, ihn zu töten. Aqua trifft auf dem Hauptplatz von Radiant Garden ein, und sieht Terra-Xehanort, der sie daraufhin packt und würgt, während er sie fragt, wer er ist. Aqua spürt die Dunkelheit in Terras Körper und bittet ihn, dagegen anzukämpfen, doch Xehanort gewinnt die Kontrolle über den Körper vollends zurück und greift Aqua an, welche ihn daraufhin bekämpft und siegt. In einem erneuten Verlust der Kontrolle durch Xehanorts Herzen richtet Terra-Xehanort das Schlüsselschwert gegen sich selbst, um das fremde Herz loszuwerden, was misslingt. Terra-Xehanort fällt in die Dunkelheit, und Aqua springt ihm hinterher. Um ihn zu retten, opfert Aqua ihre Rüstung und ihr Schlüsselschwert in Form ihres Gleiters, dadurch fällt sie selbst in die Dunkelheit. thumb|right|Der geschlagene Terra-Xehanort. Terra-Xehanort erwacht auf dem Hauptplatz und wird von den Gardisten und Ansem, dem Weisen aufgefunden, die ihn und die Rüstung Aquas in das Schloss transportieren. Nachdem er von Ansem als Schüler aufgenommen wird, erhält er neue Kleidung. Als Xehanort einen Flur entlang geht, wird er von Braig eingeholt und von diesem angesprochen, in dem Glauben, dass Xehanort sich noch an alles erinnert. Als sich aus dessen Verhalten das Gegenteil schließen lässt, versichert Braig Xehanort, dass er schon auf ihn aufpassen werde. ''Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-'' Zwischen Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts Terra-Xehanort wurde von Ansem als Schüler aufgenommen, welcher in Sorge lebt, dass die Dunkelheit in den Herzen der Menschen die Bewohner seines geliebten Radiant Gardens befällt. Inspiriert durch die Ideen, die Xehanort hervorbrachte, experimentierte Ansem, der Weise mit seinen sechs Schülern am menschlichen Herzen. Xehanort selbst stellt sich für die ersten Experimente zur Verfügung, mit der Hoffnung, sein Gedächtnis zurück zu erhalten. Das "Studium der Dunkelheit des Herzens" entwickelt sich allerdings bald zum Großprojekt, dessen Gipfel der Bau eines geheimen Labors unter dem Schloss war. Neben den Experimenten seines Meisters beginnt Xehanort bald darauf auch eigene Experimente. Zusammen mit Even, Ienzo, Braig, Dilan und Aeleus erprobt er seine Ideen an hunderten Bewohnern, die die schrecklichsten Experimente ertragen mussten und dafür in die Tiefen des Laboratoriums gesteckt wurden. Nach einigen Experimenten wiesen die Probanden der Experimentereihen schwere nicht wiederherstellbare Schäden auf, die zum Kollaps ihres Herzen führten. Sie werden eingekerkert und verwandeln sich schließlich, wie Xehanort feststellt, in Kreaturen, die er "Herzlose" nennt, da sie offensichtlich kein Herz mehr besitzen. In diesem Augenblick schreibt Xehanort seinen ersten Bericht unter dem Namen "Ansem", womit er den Namen seines Meisters stiehlt. Mit weiteren Experimenten stellt Xehanort fest, dass Herzlose nur auf Lebewesen mit Herz, nicht aber auf tote Materie reagieren. Er schlussfolgert daraus, dass Herzlose zu ihrer Vermehrung nach Herzen gieren, die sie ihren Opfern entziehen, woraufhin diese ebenfalls zu Herzlosen werden. Terra-Xehanort und seine Mitschüler beginnen, die Dunkelheit zu akzeptieren, was ihnen eine begrenzte Kontrolle über die Herzlosen verschafft. Ansem, der von alledem wenig wusste, beginnt jedoch Veränderungen an seinen Schülern festzustellen, welche die sechs weniger menschlich wirken lassen. Er erfährt von den dunklen Experimenten und gebietet seinen Schülern Einhalt, fragend, was aus ihnen geworden sei. Xehanort tut die Warnung als Schwachsinn ab und betrachtet seinen Meister von nun an als Narr ohne Verständnis für die Forschung und experimentiert weiter. Eines Tages lässt Xehanort einen Herzlosen frei. Anfangs ungerichtet, findet Xehanort bald darauf eine Tür, die er irgendwie öffnet. Die gewaltige Energiemasse dahinter, auf die die Herzlosen extrem heftig reagieren, lässt Xehanort schlussfolgern, dass er gerade die Tür zum Herzen dieser Welt gefunden hat. Durch die Öffnung der Tür brechen die Grenzen zwischen den Welten, die Überreste der Weltenbegrenzungen sind als Meteorenschauer am Himmel zu sehen. Ansem, erzürnt darüber, spricht ein Verbot gegenüber Xehanort aus. Das Material der Meteoren entpuppt sich als Gumi-Material und König Micky, der daraus ein Schiff gefertigt hat, besucht die Welten, um die Ursache des Verschwindens der Grenzen zu ermitteln. Schon bald besucht er Radiant Garden, in dem er auf Xehanort trifft. In heftigen Diskussionen zwischen den Beiden erfährt Xehanort wieder einmal von den Schlüsselschwertern, von denen auch Micky eins führt. Auch erfährt er von den sieben Prinzessinnen der Herzen und von der Tatsache, dass jeder, dessen Herz ihn dazu befähigt, ein Schlüsselschwert führen kann. Micky erzählt ihm auch von der Legende, dass einst ein Schlüsselschwertträger sämtliche Herzen der Welten über Schlüssellöcher versiegelt hätte. Aus Interesse beginnt Xehanort, sich mit dem Schlüsselschwert zu beschäftigen (Ironisch, da er selber mal eins führte). Micky und Ansem treffen schließlich aufeinander. In den Gesprächen, in denen beide sich über die Situation austauschen und gemeinsam hinterfragen, worauf es die Herzlosen abgesehen haben, werden beide Freunde. Ansem, voller Reue für seine Experimente, versucht dem Drang zu widerstehen, die neuen Theorien auszutesten, unwissend, dass Xehanort schon längst weiter gegangen war, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. Xehanort platzt in die Diskussion mit der Bitte, ein weiteres Experiment durchführen zu wollen. Ansem verbietet es ihm und bittet ihn, alles aus der Forschung zu vergessen. Doch Xehanort hört nicht auf. Seine nächste Erfindung ermöglicht die Schaffung der Emblem-Herzlosen, künstlichen Herzlosen, denen Xehanort ein Emblem verpasst, um sie von den Reinblütlern abzugrenzen. Da der König Xehanort verdächtigt, rät er Ansem, seine Daten und das Laboratorium zu überprüfen, um zu ermitteln, ob alles unter Kontrolle sei. Ansem tut dies und erkennt so das gesamte Ausmaß von Xehanorts' Forschungen. Er befiehlt die Versiegelung des Labors und verlangt von seinen Schülern alles zu Vergessen. Dem wird Folge getragen, doch plötzlich verbannt Xehanort seinen Meister in das Reich der Dunkelheit und überflutet Radiant Garden mit Herzlosen. Er führt die Herzlosen in andere Welten, die daraufhin zerstört werden. Ein Nebeneffekt dieser Zerstörung ist die Erschaffung der Stadt Traverse. Nebenbei manipuliert Xehanort den Computer von Ansem und schickt den MCP und Sark in das Betriebssystem. Nun entführt Xehanort Kairi und wirft sie in die Ozeane der Welten. Er vermutet hinter dem Mädchen eine Prinzessin der Herzen und hofft, über sie an den Träger des Schlüsselschwertes heranzukommen, um die Versiegelung der Schlüssellöcher zu verhindern. Xehanort verfasst seinen letzten Bericht, in dem er sowohl seine Absichten, als auch die der Herzlosen niederschreibt. Er stellt heraus, dass die Herzlosen nach den Herzen der Welten gieren. Ihr großes Ziel indes sei die Versammlung von Unmengen an Herzen, um an das Herz aller Welten, Kingdom Hearts zu gelangen. Wie sein Altes Ego, Meister Xehanort, versucht auch Xehanort, Kingdom Hearts zu finden, um ultimative Macht zu erlangen. Dafür will er die Herzlosen benutzen. Zusätzlich findet Xehanort heraus, dass neben einem Herzlosen auch ein Niemand geschaffen werden kann, eine leere Hülle ohne Herz, die verkümmert sind und quasi nicht existieren, da sie ja kein Herz besitzen. Xehanort erlangt kurzzeitig sein Gedächtnis und dadurch auch für begrenzte Zeit die Kontrolle über sein Schlüsselschwert zurück und öffnet die Herzen aller Schüler für die Dunkelheit. Aus ihnen bilden sich mächtige Niemande, da sie durch die Extraktion ihres Herzens nicht weiter als Menschen existieren können. So erlangen sie alle, Xehanort voran, die Kräfte der Dunkelheit. Da sie alle einen starken Willen besaßen, behalten die leeren Hüllen ihre menschliche Gestalt. Während die Niemande die Organisation XIII bilden, erwacht auch Ansem, jener, der die Dunkelheit sucht. Radiant Garden ist völlig zerstört, nur das Schloss bleibt erhalten, sowie einige Wasserstraßen, doch vieles wurde von Xehanort verändert. So entsteht die Hollow Bastion. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II tritt Xehanort nicht mehr persönlich in Erscheinung - stattdessen ist sein Niemand Xemnas der Antagonist des Spiels. Xehanort ist lediglich in Rückblenden von König Micky und Ansem dem Weisen, aus der Zeit, wo er noch dessen Schüler war, zu sehen. Ansem selbst nennt Xemnas weiterhin auch bei seinem ursprünglichen Namen "Xehanort" - wahrscheinlich, um Xemnas zu verhöhnen, dass er für Ansem immernoch der selbe sture Narr wie früher ist. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' In einer Rückblende sieht man Braig, der Xehanort im Computerraum vor den bewusstlosen Körpern von Even und Ienzo stellt. Xehanort beschwört sein Schlüsselschwert und auf Braigs Frage hin, ob er sein Gedächtnis zurück erlangt habe oder doch alles nur gespielt sei, ersticht Xehanort ihn und öffnet so sein Herz der Dunkelheit. Kurz, bevor Braig bewusstlos wird, hört er Xehanort sagen: "Mein Name ist Ansem." Kingdom Hearts III Beim ersten Besuch des Schlüsselschwertfriedhofs stellt sich die Version Terra-Xehanorts, bevor er seinen Gedächtnisverlust hatte, als ein Mitglied der echten Organisation XIII den Hütern des Lichts in den Weg, kurz nachdem diese gegen die 1000 Herzlosen gekämpft haben. Ventus glaubt zuerst, den echten Terra vor sich zu haben, doch Aqua, die bereits in der Vergangenheit mit ihm zu tun hatte, erkennt um wen es sich wirklich handelt und fordert Xehanort auf, Terra freizugeben. Micky stellt nun fest, dass ihre Theorie richtig war und er die Nummer XIII der Organisation sei. Terra-Xehanort sagt daraufhin, dass dies der Tag sei, an dem sie alle verlieren würden. Bevor sie der Organisation gegenüber treten könnten, werde jeder einzelne von ihnen umkommen. Doch sollten sie sich nicht fürchten, da die X-Klinge dennoch geschmiedet werden würde. Sora erwidert dass sie nicht gegen ihn verlieren würden, worauf Terra-Xehanort nur lächelt. Im nächsten Moment greift er bereits Ventus an und verletzt ihn so schwer, dass er bewusstlos wird. Als Sora ihn daraufhin attackiert, hält er dessen Schlüsselschwert mit Dunkelheit fest und schleudert ihn zu Boden. bevor er sich auf Kairi stürzt. Axel pariert den folgenden Hieb, wird aber ebenfalls fortgeschleudert und außer Gefecht gesetzt. Als Terra-Xehanort Kairi erledigen will, wirft sich Sora schützend vor sie, doch gleichzeitig stürmt Goofy vor und fängt den Hieb mit seinem Schild ab, bevor Donald einen mächtigen Zauber wirkt, der Terra-Xehanort in einer riesigen Lichtsäule verschwinden lässt, der ihn aber so viel Kraft kostet, dass er zusammenbricht. Beim zweiten Besuch des Schlüsselschwertfriedhofs läuft das Zusammentreffen mit Terra-Xehanort zu anfangs genauso ab wie das erste, jedoch stellt sich ihm diesmal der verweilende Wille in den Weg und beschützt Ventus und Aqua. Die beiden erkennen in der Rüstung Terra, worauf Terra-Xehanort fassungslos reagiert. Terra sagt nun, dass er sehr lange Zeit auf diesen Moment gewartet habe. Er verwandelt sein Schlüsselschwert in eine Peitsche, mit der er die Waffe von Terra-Xehanort festhält und ihn zu sich heranzieht. Dieser lässt sein Schlüsselschwert in der Luft los und stürzt sich auf Terra, der nun erneut sein Schlüsselschwert verwandelt, dieses mal in eine riesige Kanone, mit der er Terra-Xehanort direkt trifft. Anschließend liefern sich die beiden einen Schlagabtausch von Angesicht zu Angesicht und verschwinden vom Kampfplatz, während die Hüter sich erneut einer großen Zahl Herzloser stellen müssen. Nachdem Yen Sid den Hütern einen Weg durch die Herzlosen gebahnt hat, tritt Terra-Xehanort ihnen gemeinsam mit den restlichen Mitgliedern der Organisation erneut gegenüber und es kommt zum Kampf. Nachdem Sora Riku geholfen hat, Dunkel-Riku und Xigbar zu besiegen und er gemeinsam mit Micky Luxord, Larxene und Marluxia ausgeschaltet hat, sowie Xion gerettet und gemeinsam mit ihr Roxas und Saix besiegt hat, unterstützt er Ventus und Aqua im Kampf gegen Vanitas und Terra-Xehanort. Nachdem er von Sora, Aqua und Ventus besiegt wird, gelingt es Terra für einen kurzen Moment die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, doch drängt ihn Xehanort schon kurz darauf zurück und greift die drei Hüter mit dunklen Ketten an, die sie hoch in die Luft ziehen. Als er Aqua und Ventus aus großer höhe in den Tod stürzen lässt, erscheint plötzlich sein Wächter-Herzloser und rettet die beiden. Terra-Xehanort zeigt sich bestürzt und fragt wie dies sein könne, da er doch in die Dunkelheit gestürzt sei, als der Herzlose bereits hinter ihm auftaucht und ihn packt. Er zerreist die Bandage, die seinen Mund verschlossen hält und sagt, dass er eines Tages alles in Ordnung bringen und in dieses Land zurückkehren werde, um seine Freunde zu beschützen. Nun greift Sora ein und extrahiert Xehanorts Herz aus Terras Körper, woraufhin dessen Herz aus dem Herzlosen heraus- und in seinen eigenen Körper hinein fährt. Fertigkeiten Terra-Xehanort kann die Dunkelheit kontrollieren, ähnlich wie Meister Xehanort, doch hat er diese Fähigkeit mit seinem Gedächtnisverlust eingebüßt. Im Laufe der Forschungen erlangt er seine Macht jedoch wieder und geht noch einige Schritte weiter. Außerdem beherrscht er nach wie vor die Extraktion von Herzen. Mit der weiteren Hingabe zur Dunkelheit lernt Terra-Xehanort zudem, die Herzlosen zu kontrollieren. Waffen Während Terra-Xehanort noch sein Schlüsselschwert im Kampf gegen Aqua einsetzt, scheint er diese Fähigkeit durch seinen Gedächtnisverlust verloren zu haben. Kurz bevor er sich jedoch vollständig der Dunkelheit hingibt, womit er das Anrecht es zu führen, verliert, sieht man es noch einmal in Aktion, als er es gegen die anderen Schüler Ansems des Weisen richtet. Auch sein Wächter, der einem reinblütigen Herzlosen ähnelt, tritt erst wieder mit seinem Herzlosen in Erscheinung. Sein Niemand Xemnas, hat die Fähigkeit Ätherische Klingen zu kontrollieren, sein Herzloser dagegen hat wie sein Niemand auch kein Schlüsselschwert, dafür hat er den Wächter und verschiedene Arten die Dunkelheit einzusetzen. Galerie Trivia * Er hat die sogenannten Ansem Berichte geschrieben, bevor er sich der Dunkelheit hingab. * Es ist ungeklärt, wie sich Terras Herz und seine Erinnerungen im Detail ausgewirkt haben. * Er ist der einzige Charakter mit einem menschlichen Herzlosen und einem menschlichen Niemand. * Sowohl Ansem, jener, der die Dunkelheit sucht, als auch Xemnas sind Erscheinungen, die offensichtlich auf Meister Xehanorts Herz basieren, aber den Körper Terras zur Grundlage haben. * Nach Meister Xehanorts Wiederauferstehung war der Verbleib von Terra-Xehanort zunächst unklar. Weblinks